


lucky for you

by akshues (arukana)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/akshues
Summary: Goro's traitorous mouth makes a mistake in the bedroom. Yu makes him reconsider a few things.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	lucky for you

“Nuh- uh- daddy-!”

It comes out half-sigh half-moan, like a part of him had known how embarrassing it was, wanted to keep quiet about it. Of course, the other part of him was shameless, in the heat of passion, grinding back against the cock in his ass.

All that stops once the words actually leave his mouth.

Behind him, Narukami’s hips stop moving, hand on his shoulder tenses and presses hard into his skin, nails threatening to draw blood. It must be barely a second, but Goro swears it lasts a lifetime.

And then, all at once, Narukami slams back home, letting out a shuddering moan as his fingernails sink even deeper into Goro. There might be a laugh mixed in, but Goro can’t really hear over the feeling of the intense, harsh pressure on his prostate, making him nearly scream in pleasure.

“God, fuck,” Narukami says, continuing his hard and fast pace, “say that again.”

Goro just lets his elbows unlock, flopping his upper body into the mattress, whining helplessly into the pillow. “Please,” he mumbles brainlessly.

Narukami slides his hands down Goro’s back, gripping at his hips instead to get a better angle, a steadier pace, “Please what, sweetheart?”

“Pleasepleaseplease,” he begs, his face firmly pressed into the pillow to muffle his nonsense begging.

There’s a huff of a laugh against his back as the hands on his hips grip even harder. “You wanna be my good, little boy, Akechi?”

Goro crumples completely. Narukami’s hands are the only thing that keeps him afloat amidst tidal waves of pleasure, the only thing that keeps his cock pounding in and out of Goro’s tight ass.

“Want me to tell you how good you’re being? How well you’re taking it?”

Every time he speaks, Goro has to press his face harder into the pillow, muffling the moans that spill, louder and louder, from his mouth. God, he’s gonna cum way too early if Narukami doesn’t stop  _ talking. _

“Tell you I’m gonna take care of you?”

The words make Goro whine and whimper, rutting his wet cock against the sheets. The movement makes Narukami fuck into him harder, putting blissful pleasure right on  _ that spot, _ and suddenly he’s gone. Over the edge. Completely lost to pleasure as he stains the bed sheets with his cum, he keeps on rutting back and forth to draw out his orgasm.

Narukami moans loudly behind him, using the tightness of Goro’s heat to chase his own pleasure, pounding him hard and rough through his orgasm. Goro whines and squirms as the ecstasy turns to overstimulated pain.

“You take me so well, Akechi. Come here,” he grunts, hands coming up under Goro’s armpits to hoist him on his knees, still firmly planted on Narukami’s cock. The new angle feels so much better and so much worse, with Narukami’s cockhead pressing right into his sensitive prostate with every thrust, his whole body lifted each time.

Goro can’t even find the strength to struggle, the constant onslaught too much in his post-climax haze; all he can do is lay his head back on Narukami’s shoulder. “Please, oh  _ God, _ ” he pants, voice coming out more breath than sound, punctured by Narukami’s thrusts.

Narukami groans right in his ear, “That’s it, baby boy. So pretty, so sweet.”

He knows Narukami can feel how his words make his whole body shiver. There’s no point in hiding it, squirming and trembling against his chest. “Puh- puh- ‘lease,” he begs, though whether it’s for Narukami to stop or to give him more, he couldn’t say.

Fingers brush his hair, damp with sweat, off his forehead and behind his ear. “What do you need, sweetheart?” Narukami cooes. “I can’t give it to you unless you tell me.”

Goro just makes a whining sound that jolts into a moan as Narukami brushes against his prostate, “Please.”

A growl vibrates in his ear, “Oh, I know, I know. You’re _ embarrassed.  _ It’s okay, sweet boy. Come on, say it for me. I just want to hear it.”

The sweetness of his words coupled with the desperation of his tone makes Goro’s spent cock start to twitch once more; soon returning to full hardness with the feeling of Narukami’s fingers playing with his nipples, his breath against his neck, his cock inside him. “I can’t,” Goro whimpers, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes from the sheer amount of stimulation he’s experiencing.

“Come on, Akechi- Goro.”

Goro might just die of humiliation. The thought makes his cock visibly twitch; a movement neither of them miss. Narukami moans at the sight, “Come on, princess.”

Choking on a moan, it flows out of Goro like water, “Daddy,  _ fuck, _ touch me, please.”

Another loud moan spills into his ears, “Good boy. Good boys get what they want.” The fingers on his nipples sink lower, down across his abdomen, until they wrap around his cock.

“ _ Daddy, _ ” he groans, trying to push as much of his body back into Narukami as possible, “I want- I want-...”

Narukami gives his cock a squeeze, “What does my sweet boy want? Want to cum again?”

“Mmm, yes,” he breathes.

A laugh brushes past Goro’s ear. The next thing he knows, Narukami is pulling out and away, lying back against the pillows as he strokes his own cock. “Daddy first,” he says, “princess came once already.”

“What are you-?” Goro starts, cutting himself off as he turns to take in the sight of Narukami. He didn’t get to see much before, too concerned with taking his clothes off and preparing himself and, well, his own pleasure, really. There was no space in his brain to notice how  _ built _ Narukami was- is. Now he feels like he might combust with it.

Narukami just smiles that sweet, gentle smile at him, holding out one of his hands to Goro. It’s sweet, for a minute Goro forgets where they are, what they’re doing.

He immediately shatters the image when he says, “Come ride daddy’s cock, sweetheart.”

As if on autopilot, Goro turns on his knees and clambours over to straddle Narukami. “Daddy,” he whispers, unaware that he’s making a sound until it’s out of him. Narukami just smiles at him once more.

“Come on,” he says, pulling Goro forward from behind his knees, “don’t you want daddy to fill you up?”

Shifting his weight onto his knees, he takes the hand on Narukami’s cock into his own, helping to line him up with his hole, before sinking down onto the head. “Fuck!” Goro yells, head flying back in pleasure as his rim is stretched past its limit again.

Narukami’s fingers dig into his hips, trying to pull Goro down until he’s fully sheathed inside, but Goro uses the strength in his thighs to sink down slowly at his own pace. “Feels so good,” he moans, hands planted firmly on Narukami’s chest.

“I need it faster if you want my cum, baby.”

At that, Goro doesn’t see any more need to waste time. He lets his body naturally fall, until he’s fully seated on Narukami’s cock. “God- s-so… big,” he whines.

The grip on Goro’s hips tighten, “Fuck me, princess.”

What can Goro do but obey his daddy? He starts out slow, setting a gentle, steady pace, but it quickly becomes apparent that it isn’t enough for either of them. Narukami keeps on bucking his hips up into Goro the second he tries to sink back down, making him cry out in jolted pleasure. “Faster, sweetheart, be good for daddy.”

Sliding his hands down to Narukami’s abdomen, Goro increases the pace, grinding his hips to add to the pleasure. “Daddy,” he whines, continually speeding up, “touch me. Hold me.”

He falls forward, hips still moving as his head pushes against Narukami’s chin. The hands on his hips quickly migrate upwards, one arm holding him tight against Narukami’s body, the other pushing fingers through his hair and pulling.

The new angle puts delicious pressure on Goro’s cock. Slick and dripping with pre, he ruts against Narukami’s chest. “I’m gonna- oh, Yu- daddy.”

“Not yet. Hold on for me, princess.”

Goro cries, but slips his hand down his own torso to wrap a tight fist around his cock, preventing the climax threatening to take hold. “Please, daddy,” he begs, trying to make himself tighter and warmer for Narukami to fuck into, “give me your cum.”

Yu pulls his chin up, making Goro look into his eyes, “You sound so pretty, baby boy.”

“I want you to fill me up, make me yours. Please, cum inside, daddy. I need it, need you.”

“God, baby- Goro. Fuck,” Narukami grunts, meeting Goro’s thrusts halfway as he chases his orgasm, “keep talking.”

“Daddy,” Goro whimpers, “cum inside my tight, little ass. Make me cum on your cock, please, oh fuck-”

Underneath him, Narukami moans incomprehensible sounds, loudly riding it out as he spills into Goro’s ass. The sensation gives Goro the permission to loosen his grip and rut against the skin under his cock, pushing himself over the edge alongside Narukami.

There’s something romantic about cumming together, Goro thinks, as he spills the last of his cum onto Yu’s chest and flops down onto him. Losing all sense of time and space together, riding out that same exquisite high. Goro loves it.

Yu strokes his hair as their breathing evens out, other hand moving down to hold Goro’s own. “So,” he starts, a low rumble building in his chest, “daddy, huh?”

Goro swats at him, “Shuddup.”

“It was cute.”

“You think everything I do is cute.”

“And,” he pauses to place a kiss atop Goro’s head, “I’m always right.”

Goro scowls, but he still leans into the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ruining akeban before it can even fully take off with my horrible kink shit :3 also i'm not sorry


End file.
